infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tenbeat/Need some help with this epic walkthrough
Hey guys, so I need some help with something I'm working on. It is going to be the 'best inFAMOUS 2 walkthrough ever made'... but I need help. It is not spoiler free, and I want this thing to make people laugh as they read it. Here is what I have so far. (PS Sorry about the formatting, I just copied and pasted directly here.) ---- ---- ____ ______ _____ __ __ ____ ___ __ /\ _`\ /\ _ \ /'\_/`\/\ __`\/\ \/\ \/\ _`\ /'___`\ /\_\ ___\ \ \_/ \ \ \/\ \/\ \ \ \/\ \ \ \ \ \ \,\ \_\ /\_\ /\ \ \/\ \ /' _ `\ \ _\ \ \ __ \ \ \__\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \/_\__ \ \/_/// /__ \ \ \/\ \/\ \ \ \/ \ \ \/\ \ \ \_/\ \ \ \_\ \ \ \_\ \/\ \ \ \ // /_\ \ \ \_\ \_\ \_\ \_\ \ \_\ \_\ \_\\ \_\ \_____\ \_____\ `\____\ /\______/ \/_/\/_/\/_/\/_/ \/_/\/_/\/_/ \/_/\/_____/\/_____/\/_____/ \/_____/ A guide by: teenbat and other Sucker Punch Forumers. The Table of Contents shows everything in the guide, with little “code words” to get around faster. It’s been said before; use ctrl + f to find the code word of the area you’re trying to get to. TABLE OF CONTENTS |Introduction...(itro) |Versions…(vrs) |Need-to-Know…(ntk) -Karma…(kk) -Controls…(cns) -Back Story…(bks) -Powers…(pws) (incomplete) |Guide…(gde) -Prologue…(prg) -Chapter 1…(ch1) |Blast Shard Locations…(bsl) |Dead Drop Locations…(ddl) |UGC…(usg) |FAQ…(qqq) |Trivia…(trv) |Legal stuff…(lgl) INTRODUCTION (itro) This is my first guide, but I hope to make it a good one. It is being made for IGN, since they only have one fan made walkthrough, which is without spoilers. OH! Yeah, this walkthrough will contain spoilers. I’m not going for the “99% Spoiler Free” kind of guide. If you are reading this guide, then you will run into the stuff that I’m spoiling in no time anyway. As I said earlier, it is also made with the help of the Sucker Punch Forumers, because they are the best of the best when it comes to this sort of information. VERSIONS (vrs) Version 1.0 – 4/2/12-… = NEED-TO-KNOW (ntk) = This is everything you need to know to play this game, and maybe a bit of stuff that you don’t need to know. ---KARMA (kk) Karma has great importance in this game, if you do something bad, it’s gonna get remembered; anywhere from blowing up an airport (never happens) down to sticking your gum into your sister’s hair (again, never happens). Karma is determined by the meter on the top left of the screen. It is a half circle, divided into six equal parts. The top three are blue, and indicate the good side of the scale. The bottom three are red and (you deduced this didn’t you) indicate the bad side of the scale. You will need to decide what side you want to play very early in the game, because, well, put the game in and you’ll know. ---CONTROLS (cns) Have you played a game recently? If you have, you should know the basic controls, unless you are an addict of Farmville and other “free to play, Facebook games”. A few things (very minor things) may be spoiled just by reading this section. So, be forewarned. Note: These are not the controls for the UGC menu; those are at the end of the guide. Left Analog Stick – Move character/Move cursor (in menus) Right Analog Stick – Move Camera Start – Pause Menu Select – Map X – Jump/Select (in menus) [] – Melee O – Roll/Drop down from ledges /\ - Finisher attack while melee-ing /Toggle Subtitles (while watching cutscenes) L1 – Aim, used in combination with the face buttons and R1 R1 - Bolt X – Blast [] – Grenade O – Roll/Drop down from ledges (no change) /\ - Rocket R1 – Lock on/Interact L2 – Ping Radar/Drain R2 – Special Moves R3 – Ping Radar Up (d-pad), hold – Precision Down (d-pad) – Ionic powers Left (d-pad), hold – Customize powers Right (d-pad) – Powers menu ---BACK STORY (bks) Now, this is where the spoilers start to come in. This will contain information from the first game, so if you have yet to complete it or maybe you just already know everything, feel free to skip this section. This will contain character bios. The first game starts off quite explosively. Literally. As soon as you “Press Start” an explosion rips up six (according to the first game, five according to the second) square blocks of the Historic District, killing thousands. You take control of Cole, the only survivor of the blast, who happens to be the one holding the bomb. Events unravel, Cole gets electric powers, and you tear through the three districts, first the Neon, then the Warren, and finally the Historic, where you meet a man named Kessler. He is the one who gave you the bomb, and it is he who set it off. Well, Cole gets all pissed, his girlfriend dies no matter what choice you make, his best friend Zeke betrays him to get powers of his own (which doesn’t work) and Cole gets smashed by a two ton metal beam (in no particular order). Eventually, you face off against Kessler, defeat him, and with his dying breath, he says “Trish, I love you. Please forgive me.” What the -? Trish is Cole’s girlfriend, by the way. Kessler jumps at Cole, digs his fingers into his face, and gives him/you a vision. Now this is crazy; it turns out that Kessler is actually Cole from a different strand of time. He marries Trish with Zeke as his best man, but they all end up dying from a terrible beast named, well, the Beast. He used his “newest and most dangerous power” to travel back in time, so that Cole could be ready to face said Beast. Well, here we are. COLE MACGRATH – The main character of the inFamous story. A man who gained electric powers via an explosion of the Ray Sphere. He killed Kessler, and now is ready to face off against the Beast, or so he thinks. ZEKE JEDEDIAH DUNBAR – Cole’s best friend, or, at least, he used to be. Betrayed Cole about half way through the first game to get powers, eventually running off with Kessler. Somehow, Cole and Zeke “make up” and are sort-of buddies again at the start of inFAMOUS 2. MOYA JONES – A DARPA and FBI agent in cahoots with Kessler and the First Sons, that lies to Cole about being married to John White. She uses Cole to her advantage, threatening to put him in a hole so deep, he won’t know which way is up. She mysteriously disappears, but is seen in the inFamous comics torturing Alden along with other things. Part of the DEFENDER program. JOHN WHITE – An NSA agent that tries to get the Ray Sphere from Cole before it detonates. He fails, and then goes into hiding. He sends messages to his contact, later revealed to be Lucy Kuo, in the form of Dead Drops, which Cole collects and Moya translates. He dies in the end of inFamous, whether you use the Ray Sphere to get more power, or destroy it; he is absorbed either way. KESSLER – A man who traveled back in time in an attempt to save humanity. It turns out that he is Cole from the future. Is killed by Cole at the end of inFamous. THE BEAST – A huge monster of immeasurable strength. In Kessler’s timeline he destroys humanity. Cole trains to beat him. Appears at the end of inFamous and throughout inFAMOUS 2. The main antagonist of the second game. LUCY KUO – An NSA agent. Was John White’s contact from New Marais. Represents the good side of the Karmic Scale. Whole mission is to investigate the First Sons, through her inside agent, Sebastian Wolfe. After Empire City is destroyed, she takes Cole down to New Marais. Eventually gains Ice powers. NIX – A native of New Marias. She is the physical representation of the bad side of the Karmic Scale. She gained powers while watching Bertrand murder her mother in an experiment with another Ray Sphere. Against Bertrand and the Militia, and blames them for the death of her family. BERTRAND – Leader of the Militia. It is discovered about halfway through the game that Bertrand is a Conduit, which is weird, because the Militia is all about killing Conduits. Anyway, he is the antagonist you see most, but not the main antagonist. SEBASTIAN WOLFE – A member of the First Sons that passes information to Lucy Kuo. Helped with the development of the Ray Sphere. ---POWERS (pws) There are a variety of powers in inFAMOUS 2, most of them variations on a few basic powers. This section is so far incomplete. The powers are divided by "levels" in your Karma rank. There's a default level, then as you progress through the ranks in your Karma, you unlock more powers. When you complete the game on both karmas (Good and Evil), you will be given access to all the powers, regardless of your Karmic state. R1 (BOLTS) Default * Alpha Bolt A lightning bolt, pure and simple. Level One * Pincer Bolt: A cunning electrical attack that strikes enemies from three sides simultaneously, intensifying damage. * Artillery Bolt: 800 XP Enemies aren't safe at any distance from this extra long range, arching attack. Level Two * Magnum Bolt: 1200 XP (Good Karma) A single burst of unparalleled damage. This is a true thunderbolt. * Skull Bolt: 1200 XP (Evil Karma) Using this bolt to get a Head Shock on any human-size enemy causes a critical-hit explosion. Level Three * Bolt Stream: 2800 XP (Good Karma) Hold R1 to unleash a pounding stream of bolts. * Scythe Bolt: 2800 XP (Evil Karma) A wide swath of five times overcharged electricity. X BUTTON (BLASTS) Default * Alpha Blast A strong kinetic shockwave that sends objects flying and knocks enemies off their feet. Level One * Sniper Blast: DLC power An extra long-range blast with a narrow area of effect - good for blasting enemies off distant rooftops. * Lightning Hook: DLC power An electrokinetic tether that will yank objects and enemies toward Cole. * Detonation Blast: 600 XP A swirling ball of caged kinetic energy that sticks to whatever it hits, eventually exploding with a terrible force. If Cole jumps when close to it he'll harness the energy for a super jump. Level Two * Graviton Blast: 1200 XP (Good Karma) A blast that temporarily lowers the gravity of anything it sends flying. Enemies are helpless as they hang in the air. * Punch Blast: 1200 XP (Evil Karma) A longer, narrower blast that slams into people and objects, sending them flying for more damage. Level Three * Shatter Blast: 2800 XP (Good Karma) Cole throws out a handful of ice spikes, then blasts them at his enemies. * Nightmare Blast: 2800 XP (Evil Karma) A cloud of ash and smoke that blinds and disorients everyone who gets caught in its path. SQUARE BUTTON (GRENADES) Default * Alpha Grenade A potent electrical charge that, when detonated, releases tremendous kinetic energy. Level One * Sticky Grenade: 1400 XP (Good Karma) A long-range grenade that sticks to enemies and breakable objects, perfect for demolitions and humiliating opponents. For stylish throws, hold down the square button to bounce the weapon off walls. * Double Grenade: 1400 XP (Evil Karma) A grenade that explodes once on impact, then bounces upward and explodes a second time. Level Two * Ice Grenade: 2600 XP (Good Karma) A grenade that creates a cluster of ice spikes when it detonates, knocking enemies away and providing some shelter. * Napalm Grenade: 2600 XP (Evil Karma) A violent grenade that explodes on impact, sending victims skyward via a flaming shockwave. Level Three * Cluster Grenade: 5500 XP A vicious grenade that splinters in air, raining down small, sticky grenades on everyone below. TRIANGLE BUTTON (ROCKETS) Default * Alpha Rocket A huge payload of explosive kinetic energy. Level One * Redirect Rocket: 2000 XP (Good Karma) After firing a Rocket, Cole can redirect it mid-flight by hitting an enemy or object with a Bolt attack (R1). * Tripwire Rocket: 2000 XP (Evil Karma) Two high yield charges connected by a sensitive tether. The wide flight path makes it hard for enemies to dodge of the way. Level Two * Sticky Rocket: 2600 XP A rocket that splits when approaching a target, breaking into homing charges that attach to nearby enemies. Level Three * Freeze Rocket: 4100 XP (Good Karma) An enormously condensed ball of sub-zero gas that instantly freezes enemies on contact. * Hellfire Rockets: 4100 XP (Evil Karma) A merciless salve that pounds into a target, one after another for stacked damage. R2 BUTTON (MISCELLANEOUS POWERS) Level One * Kinetic Pulse Press and hold R2 to pick things up. Use the right analog stick to aim, and X to throw. * Lightning Tether An electrokinetic tether that will pull Cole toward whatever it hits. Press R2 while aiming to fire the tether. Level Two * Ice Launch: 2400 XP (Good Karma) Cole summons a frozen column of ice that blasts him skyward. * Firebird Strike (Evil Karma) Cole launches himself forward in a burst of flame, ending his flight with a concussive explosion. Level Three * Frost Shield: 2500 XP (Good Karma) An ice-powered shield that will stop enemy bullets cold, converting their energy into fuel for Cole's powers. * Spikers: 2500 XP (Evil Karma) Cole summons a squad of tough little minions to fight by his side. IONIC POWERS (Priceless, as all are obtained via Blast Cores.) * Ionic Vortex Cole uses an ionic charge to generate a spinning vortex that tears through the world. * Ionic Freeze (Good Karma) Cole generates a massive wave of jagged ice, freezing any enemies caught in its path, but not hurting civilians. * Ionic Drain (Evil Karma) Drains the life from everyone in a large radius while charging up Cole's health and energy. * Ionic Storm Cole rips open the sky and calls down a lightning storm, doing massive damage to the largest nearby enemy. AMP UPGRADES Default * Melee When not aiming, press the square button to attack with the Amp. Level One * Finisher Attacks Improved finisher attacks that inflict triple damage. Land a couple of hits using the square button, then execute a heavy finishing move with the triangle button. Level Two * Ultra Attacks Even stronger than Finishers, Ultra Attacks are available after a longer hit combo. Level Three * Ultra Drain Fully replenishes Cole's energy when he hits an enemy with an Ultra attack. * Quicker Combos: 3000 XP Earn Finishers and Ultra Attacks with shorter combos. UPGRADES Level One * Megawatt Drain: 500 XP Increases Cole's electric drain speed by 50%. * Ionic Charge 2: 900 XP Cole can store up to two Ionic Charges at once. Level Two * Gigawatt Drain: 1200 XP Increases Cole's electric drain speed by 100%. * Ionic Charge 3: 1800 XP Cole can store up to three Ionic Charges at once. Level Three * Precision: Enhanced: 2100 XP Increased time dilation and zoom during Precision. * Blast Shard Sense: 2500 XP The nearest blast shard will be shown on the edge of the mini-map whenever you ping with L3 KARMIC BOOSTS Karma Rank: Hero * Bolt Recharge Hitting a human-size enemy with any Bolt attack will slightly recharge Cole's energy supply. Karma Rank: Champion * Group Heal Karma Rank: Guardian * Civilian Safety Karma Rank: Thug * Bystander Bonus Gain 1 XP for defeating a civilian. Karma Rank: Outlaw * Bolt Chain Hitting targets with any Bolt attack causes electricity to chain to nearby objects and enemies. Karma Rank: Infamous * Bio Leech Overload After performing a Bio Leech, Cole will have unlimited electricity for a short time. GUIDE (gde) Alright, let’s get started. When you boot up the game for the first time, if you have played inFamous, you will be presented with three options; to continue your Hero story, continue your Infamous story, or to start a new game. Continuing your Hero story starts you at the first level of good Karma, and the opposite for continuing your Infamous story. If you had 25% of the Blast Shards, you get an additional battery core, 50% gives you two additional battery cores, and if you completed the game, you will get 1000 exp points at the beginning of the game. Pick your poison. I will have both sides of the game explained, so don’t worry about it. Good will be explained first, though, since many people decide to go that route on their first play through. This guide will be divided up into sections, not necessarily being at epic or important parts of the game. They will be every once in a while, but not too spaced that it will be a huge pain to get to each part of the game. And as I said before, I’m not putting the break on any spoilers. If it happens in game, it will probably be in here. 000:36, June 18, 2012 (UTC)00:36, June 18, 2012 (UTC)00:36, June 18, 2012 (UTC)00:36, June 18, 2012 (UTC)00:36, June 18, 2012 (UTC)00:36, June 18, 2012 (UTC)00:36, June 18, 2012 (UTC)00:36, June 18, 2012 (UTC)00:36, June 18, 2012 (UTC)00:36, June 18, 2012 (UTC)00:36, June 18, 2012 (UTC)00:36, June 18, 2012 (UTC)00:36, June 18, 2012 (UTC)00:36, June 18, 2012 (UTC)00:36, June 18, 2012 (UTC)00:36, June 18, 2012 (UTC)Teenbat0 PROLOGUE Death of Empire City 0___________________________________________________________________________________0 (prg) The game starts off with a cutscene that kind of fills you in on what has happened in the month break between the two games. It tells how Cole dropped out of college to piss off his parents and became a bike courier. One day he got a package that exploded… yada yada yada. After the events of the first game, Kuo came in to help “clean up”. Well, the Beast is coming, and Cole will be ready. DUNH DUNH DUNH DUNH… inFAMOUS 2. Now we are presented with an in-game cutscene, which looks amazing, due to the fact that Sucker Punch went with motion capture for this game. No more puppet mouths. The characters are on a boat, and Cole tells Zeke that this is a short term visit. He’s gonna get it, get some new powers, then come right back. Well, that sucks for him, since a giant… thing appears in the middle of Archer Square and starts killing people. Cole jumps off of the boat, and then time stops. Look up, and then look left to start time back up. Run down the docks to the gate, where you are prompted to shoot them with a bolt. Wow, that bolt looks a lot like a rocket to me. How strong is Cole? Well, now you have to “fire at the disturbance” which is a two hundred foot tall man terrorizing the city. A couple bolt-rockets later, the “disturbance” turns to you, and then throws a bus. That knocks you down. Well, you see the giant thing grab the Archer statue as Cole lays unconscious. He isn’t unconscious for long though, and you are back in business. Fire at the Beast, aim for the head or torso, until he uses some anti-gravity power that lifts you up into the air. Fire some more at his head until he creates some vortex-like thing in between his hands. That’s your cue to fly away. Seriously, it is basically the only thing that does damage to you. If you do happen to get caught in his grasp, tap R1 and the giant will let go of you. Before too long, you are placed back on the ground and prompted to press down for an “Ionic Storm”. No more Six-Axis controls. It hits the Beast directly in the head, and he goes down. Turn back towards the boat and start running. The dock warps and buckles and you’ll have to jump a few times, but no trouble. At the final jump, the Beast stops you in midair with that power of his, and then grabs you. Some more bolt/rockets, an Ionic Storm, and you are dropped. Right into the water. Another cutscene, telling how Cole was broken as they pulled him out of the water and that after he healed, people would shy away from him, either from fear or respect. Zeke has you help him make an Amp, which is a two pronged giant cattle prod used for beating the crap out of enemies. “He would do anything to get things back to the way they used to be” or something like that. 000:36, June 18, 2012 (UTC)00:36, June 18, 2012 (UTC)00:36, June 18, 2012 (UTC)00:36, June 18, 2012 (UTC)00:36, June 18, 2012 (UTC)00:36, June 18, 2012 (UTC)00:36, June 18, 2012 (UTC)00:36, June 18, 2012 (UTC)00:36, June 18, 2012 (UTC)00:36, June 18, 2012 (UTC)00:36, June 18, 2012 (UTC)00:36, June 18, 2012 (UTC)00:36, June 18, 2012 (UTC)00:36, June 18, 2012 (UTC)00:36, June 18, 2012 (UTC)00:36, June 18, 2012 (UTC)Teenbat0 CHAPTER 1 New Marais 0___________________________________________________________________________________0 (ch1) Well, here you are. New Marais. Based off of New Orleans, this town is for party goers, or, it used to be. Cole was there a few years ago, practicing his urban exploration, and even took Zeke along with him once. In any other town (except for Empire City) the cops would be on you in five minutes after climbing, but not in New Marais. The cops had their hands full. *Cue image of fat cop dancing with attractive young women, both obviously drunk*. Well, now the cops are all but gone off the streets, replaced by the Militia. Rednecks who think it is their job to punish “deviants”, or people that are suspected to be Conduits. You have to switch boats, because the Militia won’t let anyone in or out, and your boat is too big to sneak in with. Zeke hands Cole his now finished Amp, and he takes a few test swings. Cole jumps off the small boat onto an island, and you’re back in control. = BLAST SHARD LOCATIONS (bsl) = This is a map of the islands that contains the locations of all of the Blast Shards. They are purple crystal like items sticking out of the wall or sometimes on trees. NOTE: There are additional Blast Shards available in hidden package missions and you can take them from Blast Shard Thieves/Blast Shard Bombs. DEAD DROP LOCATIONS (ddl) This is a map of the islands that contains the locations of all of the Dead Drops. Make sure to look up and down for a blinking red light. They are on pigeons, so they will move around a little bit, but that is the general location of them. UGC (usg) This is where you will get the basics on creating UGC missions. But, like they say, practice makes perfect! If you don’t like something that is posted, then don’t do it! Figure something else out. Everyone makes their missions differently. Me (teenbat) for example, makes the missions by putting the monitors where ever they go. But the creator of W.I.C.K.E.D. (zAnxiety) is very, very organized with making his missions. Seriously. Remix one of his missions. (This was typed with no permission of zAnxiety, so I accept any and all punishment, lawful or unlawful, that zAnxiety wishes to place on me.) = FAQ (qqq) = This is where the most, well, Frequently Asked Questions will appear, with their answers. 1) If I stay neutral will I be able to open both Karmic opportunities? A) In order to experience everything inFAMOUS 2 has to offer, it is suggested that you play two times, sticking to either side of the scale completely. 2) If I do the side missions as they appear, will it be worth the time I took to complete them? A) After completing all of the side missions, the major changes are the amount of Ionic Charges you can hold and the speed of which you can drain electricity. That could be the difference between life and death. In the end, it’s your choice, which is what makes this game so good. 3) Will there ever be the E3 Cole available for DLC? A) No. As many of the moderators on www.suckerpunch.com have said, the E3 Cole skin will not be available for download. Ever. 4) What makes inFAMOUS 2 so much better than inFamous (in your opinion)? A) In my opinion, one of the best changes, by far, is the addition of customizable powers. Another thing that is great about i2 is the cutscenes and overall graphics, not to mention the design of New Marais. The graphics are at least 100% better, New Marais is more colorful, and there are no more "cookie cutter" buildings. Even Empire City at the beginning of the game has noticeable improvements. 5) Should I play inFAMOUS before inFAMOUS 2? A) It is better as there is a '2', which suggests that it is the second game in the series, but if you're feeling a bit lazy, well, there is a cutscene at the beginning that is just for you! Note, you will not know anything about John White if you don’t play the first game. TRIVIA (trv) -Cole had a his whole appearance overhauled, but due to an outcry by Sucker Punch fans, the new, slicker Cole (or was it Nathan Drake) was placed back in the box, while a more original version was created. Much of his looks have been kept, with a few alterations that better suit the atmosphere of New Marais. The original voice actor, Jason Cottle, was replaced by Eric Laden, who was more physically able to do the motion capture for the character. Many say that his voice is more fitting to the character, but this is a matter of opinion, as I (teenbat) prefer Jason Cottle's raspy, darker sounding voice. LEGAL STUFF (lgl) Thanks to- -http://www.network-science.de/ascii/ for the ASCII art at the beginning of the guide -Sucker Punch for making the game -http://www.infamous.wikia.com for all of the information they provided Sites that are allowed to use this guide (so far)- -http://www.ign.com -http://www.suckerpunch.com if they want to, since it is their game ---- ---- Now it is far from complete, but if you want to help, feel free, and message me to tell me what you got. Thanks! Teenbat 00:36, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts